


Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Robin, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very smutty OQ one shots.</p><p>I take requests, so if there's anything you'd like me to write, just let me know in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was aching for Robin’s touch. Just the thought of him making her call him daddy in bed was enough to send a powerful tingle between her legs. The image of his lust-clouded eyes staring at her made her grind her thighs together and her nipples harden as her bra became too tight all of a sudden. She would soon feel wetness pooling in her core and soak her panties.

Just the memory of being with Robin did that to her. 

But now that he had her in his embrace, his hands squeezing her ass cheeks and his lips trailing kisses down her neck, Regina didn’t think she could go much longer without release. 

She knew Robin felt her body shivering with need, but he continued to tease her, he didn’t even make any attempts to undress her aside from undoing a few upper buttons of her shirt to reveal more of her skin to his kisses. 

Regina wanted to wrap her legs around his waist so she could rub her arching core against his body but her skirt was too tight for that, so she just squirmed against Robin’s chest. 

“What is it, Regina?” His lips paused, then continued their journey from her neck to her shoulder through the collar bone. 

“I need-“ Robin sucked her skin into his mouth and Regina moaned, sinking her nails into his back through the fabric of his shirt. “ _I need you._ ”

Robin’s hands squeezed her ass once again and she felt him unzip the zipper of her skirt. 

“Are you ready and wet for your daddy, Regina?” The skirt fell to the floor and Regina felt cold air hit her slick inner thighs. 

“Yes, daddy.” She needed to sit down or lay down as she felt her legs weaken. “I’m ready, take me, daddy.” 

As if having read her thoughts, Robin laid her on the bed on her back and spread her legs, kneeling between them. 

“Let’s see how much you want this.” He whispered and Regina felt his warm palms stroking gently up her inner thighs. Shes closed her eyes in pleasure but Robin’s hands stopped as soon as he felt her wetness on his fingertips. 

“Now, I don’t believe this is how good girls should behave, do you?” Robin hooked his thumbs under her panties and pulled them down as Regina lifted her hips up. 

“I’ve been a _very_ bad girl, daddy.” Regina moaned, spreading her legs even more so Robin could see her wet cunt. 

“I can see that.” He responded as he pressed his index finger directly against her clit, rubbing up and down. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Regina moaned as intense pleasure quickly spread through her body. Robin’s finger stilled and he hummed dissaprovingly. 

“Such filthy language.” Regina whimpered at the loss of friction. “For that, I believe, punishment is in order, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yes, daddy, punish me!” She moaned, knowing how much Robin loved her ass. She smirked as she thought that the only thing Robin loved more than spanking her ass was fucking it. 

“Don’t you smirk at me, young lady.” Robin’s tone was dark with want, though she could still hear it in his voice that he was ready to play. “Strip yourself and get on all fours.” 

She complied instantly. 

Nothing felt better for Regina than being spanked. The feeling of sharp stinging on her ass cheeks and throbbing of her cunt as it dripped with wetness always left Regina hovering on that sweet edge where afterwards, only a few touches was enough to push her over the edge as she came undone, her body sinking in pleasure. 

There were only two buttons on her shirt left to undo and Regina impatiently tossed the garment aside along with her bra. She gave Robin a few seconds to look at her hard nipples, then turned her back to him, presenting her ass before him, lifting it high and proud in the air. 

Robin’s hands were on her ass in no time, squeezing and massaging the smooth flesh, as if preparing it for the rough treatment. 

“Do you know what good girls do when they are being punished, Regina?” Robin gently spread her ass cheeks, revealing her tight asshole and dripping cunt. “They keep quiet.” He finished and brushed his thumb down from her asshole to her throbbing clit, making Regina whimper and bend forward. Robin withdrew his finger and once again positioned his hands on her ass cheeks. 

“Can you keep quiet, Regina?” 

“Yes, daddy!” Regina moaned. At this point, she would promise anything in order to get him to finally touch her, to punish her, to _fuck_ her. 

“Very well.” Robin continued stroking her skin and Regina bit her lower lip in order to control her arousal and preparing herself for the first slap. 

It came so unexpectedly, that Regina barely managed to keep herself from screeming his name as loud as she could. One second he was brushing his fingers down the crack of her ass and the other his palm landed on her ass with a hard slap, the sound echoing loudly through the room. The second slap came just seconds later, this time on her other ass cheek. Robin then paused, giving her time to relax slightly. 

Regina tried to even her breathing as her clit throbbed and she felt her wetness slowly trickle down her thighs. The skin of her ass was getting slightly warm and Regina hoped Robin would spank her until she could not sit anymore. 

When he smacked her ass again, Regina knew that was exactly what he had in mind. The blow was harder than before and this time Robin didn’t stop until her ass was all red and stinging. He spanked both her ass cheeks simultaneously many more times and Regina lowered her head, biting her own arm in order to stay quiet. 

Her ass was painfully stinging and her cunt was throbbing and dripping with need. When Robin stopped spanking her, Regina panted heavily, hovering on the sharp edge between pleasure and pain, not quite reaching her orgasm yet, but the feeling was almost as good. 

“There’s my good girl.” Robin said as he soothingly stroked her burning, red flesh. 

Then, without a warning, he thrust one finger inside her wet cunt, pumping in and out a few times. 

“How does that feel, Regina?” He steadily increased the speed of his thrusts. 

“It feels amazing, daddy.” Regina moaned loudly, finally being able to speak. “Please don’t stop.” 

“Oh, I don’t intend to.” Robin removed the finger from Regina’s cunt and spread her ass cheeks, slowly pressing the wet digit deep inside Regina’s tight asshole. 

“Yes, daddy! Fuck my ass!” Regina began rocking her hips back and forth as Robin’s finger filled her ass repeatedly, getting her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Remember, you only come when _I_ say so, and not a _second_ before.” Robin curled his finger in her ass, making Regina arch her back. “Is that understood?” 

“Yes, daddy!” Robin resumed thrusting a finger in and out of her ass and Regina willed herself not to come before time. 

Carefully, Robin pulled his finger out of her ass and inserted two, stretching her tight hole even more, scissoring his fingers when they were deep inside and Regina cried out. Robin’s other hand found her throbbing clit and he squeezed it between his fingers, rubbing up and down. 

He then leaned closer to her ear, whispering, “Come for me, Regina. Come for your daddy.” 

And she did. 

“Daddy!” Regina screamed as her ass clentched after a few more of Robin’s deep thrusts. Her muscles tensed and then relaxed as she fell limp on the bed, waves of pleasure washing over her body. When they faded, Regina felt Robin gently pull his fingers out of her ass and he went to wash his hands while she still recovered. 

He was back when she finally opened her eyes. She was still laying on her belly as the skin of her ass was gently stinging. 

“What would you have done if I came before you told me to?” Regina asked, pulling a few strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to find out.” Robin answered, smirking and leaned in to kiss her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No orgasms for Robin today. Sorry Robin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What would Robin do if Regina came before he gave her permission?
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina knew the most important rule – her orgasms belonged to her daddy. She could not come until Robin had given permission. 

The first time, it had been easy. Robin slowly pulled her panties down her legs, kissing every inch of skin the garment slid past, then positioned himself between her thighs. The tip of his tongue trailed teasing lines up her inner thighs. Only when Regina was whimpering and slightly shaking in need did his tongue finally reach the apex of her thighs and he continued soft trails of his tongue on her cunt, licking her wetness before finally reaching her clit. Robin’s tongue flicked her clit in slow circles and Regina just enjoyed the pleasurable feeling as she knew she could not come from this. But then Robin increased the speed and intensity of his tongue movements and she tensed, hovering on the edge, preventing herself from coming until tears of desperation welled up in her eyes and she pleaded with her daddy to give her release and Robin finally whispered that she could come. Regina let everything go, pleasure overwhelming her as her body relaxed and fell back on the bed, her legs still wrapped around Robin’s neck as he continued loudly sucking her clit, prolonging her pleasure. 

The second time had been harder. Just as she’d recovered after her first orgasm, Robin’s fingers spread her cunt and he licked all the way up from her opening to her clit and Regina moaned in pleasure. Her long, low moan was interrupted halfway and she gasped as Robin pushed his middle finger all the way deep into her cunt. He pumped in and out a few times, twisting and curling his finger, then withdrew and trailed it down the sensitive skin between her cunt and asshole and turned his hand around so that his palm was facing up before pressing the wet digit against her asshole. Regina reached down and squeezed her ass cheeks, spreading them, and Robin slowly pushed his finger inside to the first knuckle, making Regina’s ass clench around it. He waited until she relaxed, then positioned his index finger at the opening of her cunt and pushed it in to the first knuckle as well. Regina was panting heavily in anticipation as Robin slowly slid both his fingers deep inside her body, filling both her holes. He waited until their gazes locked together and began moving, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her and Regina was glad he didn’t touch her clit because she knew she’d come in a heartbeat if he did. Robin proved he knew that as well when he circled her clit with his thumb and whispered “You can come,” at the same time. And she did, she was shaking in pleasure the second the third word left his mouth, her cunt and asshole clenching around his fingers, keeping them inside, taking her pleasure from them. Her head was spinning when he pulled out of her, leaving her empty and aching for more as he rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

And now, he had all four of his fingers pumping in and out of her wet cunt so fast, Regina felt like she’d lose it any second. 

Robin’s face was hovering between her legs but Regina didn’t see it as her neck was arched back into the pillow and her eyes shut as she moaned him encouragements with every quick thrust. 

“Yes, daddy!” She was dripping wet and the sounds Robin’s fingers made as they slid in and out of her cunt only aroused her even more and she felt her wetness stain the cheets under her. “Fuck me hard, daddy!” Her empty asshole was slightly twitching from the previous fingering and Regina gasped in pleasure. “Harder, daddy!” She screamed and Robin sped up his movements, his fingers stretching her cunt even more, until she felt like he could fit his entire hand inside her if he tried. But Robin, apparently, had something else in mind. 

“Don’t you _dare_ come yet.” He warned her and Regina tensed her abdominal muscles in exertion, her cunt already pulsing slightly. 

Robin then curled his fingers against the front wall of her cunt and Regina shrieked. But before she could warn him she was about to come, Robin suddenly began thrusting his fingers in and out of her extremely fast, his fingertips brushing against that spot on her front wall each time and Regina thought she’d black out in pleasure. Her hips thrashed on the bed wildly and Robin pulled his fingers out of her cunt, pressing her down on the bed with both hands. Regina cried out as her pussy clenched and began squirting her release. 

First streak of come shot out of her twitching cunt and landed on the front of Robin’s shirt, wetting it thoroughly. Regina moaned when she met his lust-clouded gaze and Robin then lowered his head and opened his mouth, catching the second streak of her come and swallowing, some of it still splashing on his face. Regina’s cunt squirted one last streak of come which Robin caught in his mouth as well and she went limp on the bed, her head spinning in pleasure. 

Robin then began trailing his tongue up her body. Evading her sensitive clit, he licked up her belly, leaving wet kisses in his wake and only when his tongue brushed the skin between her breasts did Regina realize that she had come without his permission. She suddenly opened her eyes, meeting Robin’s gaze as he was hovering just above her. 

“You _disobeyed_ me, Regina.” He whispered, his blue irises barely visible as his pupils were blown with desire. She saw he still had some of her come on his chin. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” She apologized instantly, wrapping her weak legs around his body. “You were fucking me _so good_ and I couldn’t take it anymore.” Regina looked at him with as apologetic a gaze as she could manage and Robin caught her lower lip between his, sucking on it and making her moan. 

“ _Still_ , you took what’s mine.” Robin whispered in her ear, then dipped his tongue in it briefly. Regina arched her back in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Robin, finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He let her, then pressed their foreheads together, looking intently at her, “And I’m taking it _back_.”

Robin flipped them suddenly so that Regina was straddling his hips. He quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down together with his boxers. His hard cock sprung free and Regina licked her lips as she leaned down to suck it. She stuck out her tongue but before she could reach his tip, Robin’s hands curled into her hair and pulled her head back. 

“Oh, no, Regina.” He hummed, shaking his head and Regina reluctantly pulled back from his cock, though her eyes still lingered on his leaking tip. “Only good and obedient girls get to play with their daddies.” 

Regina whined, positioning her palms on his chest. 

“Daddy, _please_.” She moaned as Robin took his cock in his hand and pressed it against her inner thigh, smearing a few drops of his pre-come on her skin. “I’ll be good, just let me suck your hard cock.” She felt Robin tense under her and continued, “Let me swallow your come as you release in my mouth, daddy.” 

Robin licked his lips and stroked his palms down her waist to her ass cheeks, massaging them gently. 

“As good as that sounds, it would be _you_ getting what you want, wouldn’t it?” Regina had been slowly rocking back and forth to get some friction on her clit, smearing Robin’s cock and abdomen with her wetness. Robin’s hands stilled her movements. “And only good girls get what they want from their daddies. Bad girls like you take what they’re given.” He raised one hand and slapped her ass, making Regina yelp. “Or in your case, give back what they’ve _taken_.”

With that, he positioned his cock at her entrance, then grabed hold of her hips again in order to pull her down on him at his own teasingly slow pace. Regina swallowed back a moan that threatened to escape her when she saw Robin’s eyes were fixed where his cock was slowly entering her body and he grunted when all his length was inside her tight, wet cunt. His strong hands kept her hips from moving and Regina wasn’t sure if he wanted to give her time to adjust before he began pounding up into her or if he was just enjoying finally being buried inside of her. Finally, Robin looked up at her. 

“Now, I believe there’s something that you _owe_ me, isn’t there, Regina?” He asked, sliding his palms up her body until he reached her breasts. 

“Yes, daddy.” Regina moaned when Robin’s fingers began rolling her nipples. “My next orgasm is yours, take it whanever you want it.” She arched her back in pleasure when he tweaked at her nipples. 

Robin looked at her dissaprovingly and slightly rolled his hips, moving inside of her a little. 

“ _All_ of your orgasms are mine, Regina.” He suddenly thrust up hard, making her yelp and grab onto his shoulders for purchase. Robin lifted one hand, grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face towards his. “Don’t you _ever_ forget that.” He pressed a hard kiss against her lips, then positioned his hands on her hips so he was in control of her movements. 

At first, Robin’s hands simply held her steady as he thrust up into her, his gaze constantly switching between her eyes and her bouncing breasts. When Robin’s hands began tugging her up a little with each thrust, Regina took that as a permission to move and began riding him slowly as Robin’s hips met hers with every thrust. Regina felt Robin was getting close and she increased her pace as she watched his face contort in pleasure. 

“Come for me, daddy.” She never stopped rocking up and down on his cock. “Fill me with your come.” 

Her words sent him over the edge and Robin grunted as he tightened his hold of her hips, pulling her down so all his length was buried inside her and she felt his warm seed spill inside her in powerful spurts, filling up her cunt. 

Regina kept their gazes locked as he came and then Robin’s hands on her hips prompted her to move again. 

“You can come now.” He said as she rocked on his cock while he was still spilling his seed inside of her. “Make yourself come for your daddy, Regina.” 

Positioning one hand tighter on Robin’s chest, Regina found her clit with the other and pinched it, flicking it furiously until she shivered and cried out her release. 

“Yes! Daddy!” Robin helped her ride out her orgasm until his cock completely softened inside her and he lifted her gently off of himself. 

Regina was about to collapse on the bed next to him, but Robin obviously had something else in mind as his hands kept her in place. She followed his gaze to between her legs where a mixture of his seed, her wetness and her come was slowly trickling down her inner thighs. 

“Let your daddy taste your pussy.” He said when their eyes met, pulling her hips up his body. Regina felt a new wave of wetness gathering between her thighs at his words. 

“But you already have, daddy.” Regina slowly dragged her wet cunt up his abdomen and then up his chest, leaving a wet trail. 

“Yes, but daddy wants his baby girl to come once again, to make sure she knows who her orgasms _belong_ to.” Regina’s hips were hovering just inches above Robin’s mouth now. 

“Yes, daddy.” She positioned herself more comfortably, letting Robin pull her down on his face when he was ready. 

Robin stuck out his tongue, just barely brushing it over her clit and Regina moaned in pleasure. Robin then pulled her hips down and buried his face into her cunt, his tongue prodding at her entrance. 

“Daddy!” Regina cried out when his tongue slipped inside and she felt him lick at the wetness inside of her as his nose pressed against her throbbing clit and he started shaking his head slightly to apply more friction. Robin’s hands wrapped around her hips and encouraged her to move, so she began rocking back and forth, fucking herself on his face. 

Robin pulled his tongue out of her cunt and began licking all the way up from her opening to her clit with long, slow strokes. Regina whimpered, nearing her release, but knew better than to come without permission. 

“Daddy, _please_ -“ Tears of desperation welled up in her eyes as she lingered on the edge, almost painful now that she didn’t allow herself to give in to the pleasure. 

“Who do your orgasms belong to?” Robin asked against her pussy, his voice vibrating against her oversensitive body, sending a powerful shiver through it. 

“ _You_ , daddy. My orgasms are yours, my pussy is yours, _please_!”

“Okay, you may come.” Robin sucked her clit into his mouth and Regina let herself fall over that sweet edge she’d been hovering over. Pleasure washed through her body as she rubbed her cunt against Robin’s face. 

“ _Yes!_ So good, daddy!” 

When her pleasure faded, she climbed off of Robin’s face and leaned in to kiss him but Robin stopped her. 

“Your come also belongs to daddy, Regina.” He said as he licked her wetness off his face, then finally pulled her in for a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regina squirts for the first time.
> 
> This one’s kinda short but really dirty. Enjoy!

“How many is it so far, your majesty?” Robin smirked playfully from between her legs, half his face covered in her wetness. When Regina finally opened her eyes enough to see him, Robin stuck his tongue out and licked his lips, swallowing loudly and humming in pleasure. 

“Seven.” Regina managed, taking slow, deep breaths, as if trying to remember how to breathe. 

“Correct.” Robin smirked again and lowered his face back between her thighs where it has been hovering for a good hour. The first orgasms were the hardest to coax out of her body but Robin didn’t give up until she relaxed under his touch and now she was so overstimulated that a few flicks of his skillful tongue on her clit were enough to send her tumbling over the edge. 

Robin was merciless in her pleasure. 

Regina could feel him on every inch of her skin, even where he wasn’t touching. She couldn’t understand how he managed to masage her breasts, pinch her nipples, trail teasing lines on her inner thighs with his tongue and make her come all at the same time. 

Has she _really_ come seven times already? It was all a bit of a blur at this point because her mind was intoxicated with pleasure. She was just pulling away from his kisses, pretending that she wasn’t in the mood. And an hour passed and she was a mess under his treatment. And as far as she remembered, he hasn’t even used his hands yet. He managed to make her come so many times with only his tongue. 

Regina buried the back of her head deep in the pillow as Robin’s fingers finally spread her pussy open for him and he pressed his tongue flat against it, avoiding her clit and making her legs twitch. 

When his tongue pulled back, she thought he would finally fuck her; god, did she need to feel his hard cock buried deep inside her, but she felt his fingers on her again. With one hand he gently spread her and then slowly entered her with two fingers. 

Her cunt was tense and swollen from coming so many times and Regina moaned in pleasure when Robin’s fingers spread her tight walls, slowly pressing into her with his palm facing up. 

Feeling how tight her cunt was, Robin gave her time to adjust and leaned down to gently flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. When Regina relaxed a bit, he withdrew his tongue and began finger fucking her cunt, his fingers curling up just the way he knew she liked. But this time, when he rubbed the front wall of Regina’s cunt, he felt a little patch of rough tissue and Regina’s hips bucked towards him when he hit it with his fingertips repeatedly. 

“ _Yes! Right there!_ ” She cried out and tensed and Robin increased the speed of his thrusts, trying to reach deep inside with every move, her leaking wetness making it easier. 

Regina moaned and gripped the sheets tight, seeking for purchase. 

“It’s okay, Regina.” Robin said when he saw how tense her body was. “Let go.” 

He continued pumping Regina’s wet cunt deep and fast and she suddenly thrashed violently on the bed, crying out loudly, his fingers slipping out of her and he saw her cunt tense and relax before it squirted a small streak of come towards him, though not enough to wet him. 

Robin pressed heavily panting Regina gently to the bed as she was still shaking violently in pleasure, his thumbs soothingly stroking her ribcage. 

“Robin, that was-“

“ _Amazing_.” He finished for her and Regina weakly threw her head back on the pillow, laughing in pleasure and relief. “Do you think you could do that again?” He asked, slowly crawling up her body to kiss her. 

Robin’s kiss lit up another wave of arousal inside Regina and she pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the throbbing feeling in her clit. 

“ _Only_ if you fuck me hard enough.” She responded after pulling back from his lips. 

“As you wish.” He pressed one more quick kiss to her lips before tugging his boxers down and finally freeing his hard cock, stroking himself slowly and aligning the tip to Regina’s opening. Robin slowly slid inside, stretching Regina’s walls wider than his fingers had, until he reached the spot that made her squirt before. 

Regina shifted and began rolling her hips. Robin lifted one of her legs over his shoulder so he was entering her deeper and easier and began pounding her wet cunt. Regina moaned and cried out every time he filled her, brushing that spot slightly. 

“Deeper.” She managed between his powerful thrusts. “Go deeper, Robin.” 

He instantly obliged, keeping the speed of his thrusts but driving into her deeper, burying his hard cock to the hilt inside her cunt. Now instead of just rubbing against her front wall with each thrust, he was ramming against it with full force. Regina cried out louder and Robin felt her cunt tighten around his cock. 

“You’re gonna come for me again, Regina?” He asked, giving her one extremely forceful thrust, and Regina gasped before nodding. 

Robin repeated the forceful thrust a few more times and suddenly pulled his cock out of her cunt, holding on to her legs and keeping her spread open with her cunt just in front of him. 

Regina’s pussy clentched and she squirted again, this time the streak of her come landing on Robin’s chest and she moaned when she saw him covered in her juices. 

Regina gasped for air and felt Robin’s cock rubbing against her inner thighs. 

“Fuck me, Robin.” She felt his cock twitch at her words. “Come on me like I just came on you.” 

Robin thrust his cock inside her cunt again and began rocking into her, this time lowering his hand and rubbing her clit, making Regina arch her back up from the bed. 

Robin’s rhythm got erratic as his own release neared and he began rubbing Regina’s clit harder and faster, making her shriek as her cunt clenched and her hips thrashed away from him again. Robin held her in place with one hand as he stroked his cock furiously with his other, watching Regina’s twitching cunt squirt a huge streak of come towards him and he closed his eyes as it spilled on his face. Robin grunted and came, spilling his seed all over Regina’s belly and breasts in spurts. 

Regina’s abdominal muscles tensed and her cunt twitched as she felt warm, thick seed covering her skin. 

They then licked their own come from each other’s bodies, tasting themselves and eventually each other when they kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've joined a few requests in this: butt plug + vibrator + dirty talk.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I have a gift for you, Regina.” Robin said as he slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down her back. “But you’ll have to be a _very_ good girl to deserve it.” 

“I’ll be good, daddy.” Regina moaned into a kiss when the dress fell to her feet and Robin’s hands trailed up her back, leaving small goosebumps in their wake and sending a wave of arousal between her thighs. 

“Will you do what you’re told?” Robin unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor too, his lips pressing soft kisses on her neck, just below her ear. 

“Yes, daddy.” Regina managed, clinging to Robin’s back with her arms as her legs got weaker with arousal. 

“Good girl.” Robin pulled away from her and Regina steadied herself. “Now get on the bed on your fours with your legs spread and ass facing daddy.” 

Regina obeyed wordlessly, as she was sure she could not find her voice even if she tried. Robin’s dirty talking always aroused her to no end and she tossed aside her soaked panties before climbing onto the bed and assuming the position Robin had told her to. Meanwhile, Robin sat down on the chair just a few steps away from the bed and Regina turned her head back to face him, waiting for further instructions. 

“Now take the lube and prepare your ass for your daddy.” Regina bit her lip as her clit throbbed in need of friction. Resisting the urge to press her thighs together, Regina reached for the nightstand and took the lube. Before opening it, she reached down to her cunt and was just about to dip two fingers in her wetness when Robin’s voice stopped her. 

“You won’t be touching your pussy, Regina.” His tone was low with desire but demanding, and Regina reluctantly withdrew her hand from between her legs. “Daddy wants you to focus on your pretty little asshole.” 

Regina felt her wetness slowly drip down her inner thighs as she shifted and opened the bottle of lube. Squeezing some into her hand, she reached down to her ass cheeks and spread them with one hand, rubbing the lube against her asshole with the other. The lube had time to warm up a bit in her palm, but the slickness on her asshole and the anticipation of Robin fucking it made her moan in pleasure nevertheless. 

Regina inserted her middle finger inside her ass and began moving it really slowly in and out. She heard Robin unzip his pants and when she turned back she saw him stroking his erection at the same pace she was working her finger in her ass. When the digit was going easily in and out, Regina pulled it out completely and pressed two fingers inside in its place. 

She preferred when Robin did it; she loved feeling his fingers inside her. But Regina wanted to be a good girl for him today, so she slowly added a third finger and cried out in pleasure as she stretched her asshole for her daddy’s cock. 

Regina continued fingering her asshole with three fingers as she turned back to face Robin once again. 

His face was flushed as he was working his hand up and down his cock faster, and Regina saw the tip was leaking with pre-come. She wanted to feel his hard cock in her ass, _needed_ it. 

“Please fuck me, daddy.” She moaned. “I need your cock, daddy.” Regina continued pumping her fingers in her ass as Robin slowly approached her and stood just behind her next to bed, quickly stepping out of his pants and boxers. 

“Let me see if you’re ready for me, Regina.” He said, positioning his hands on her ass cheeks. Regina pulled her fingers out of her ass, leaving it gaping as Robin kept her ass cheeks spread. “There’s my good girl.” He said as he got on the bed on his knees just behind her. Regina lowered her head on the bed so her ass was higher up. Robin gently grasped her hips and aligned his cock against her still gaping asshole with his tip pressing slightly against it. 

“Please give me your cock, daddy.” Regina moaned as Robin took the lube and squeezed some into his hand, coating his erection with it. He then slowly pushed the tip inside, making Regina’s ass clench around it and she cried out. When Regina relaxed, he buried his entire length deep inside her asshole. “Yes, fuck my ass, daddy!” Regina moaned when he began slow, shallow thrusts. 

Slowly, Robin picked up the speed and Regina cried out as her cunt throbbed with need. 

“Daddy, please.” She whined when he pushed his cock to the hilt inside her ass. 

“What is it, Regina?” Robin stilled his thrusts. “You know daddy will have no choice but to punish you if you do not obey.” 

“My pussy, daddy. It’s so empty.” She moaned, slightly rolling her ass with his cock deep inside it. 

“You want something in your wet hungry pussy, do you?” Regina frantically nodded and Robin pulled out of her ass as he reached for the bedside table, taking Regina’s favorite vibrator out of the drawer. Setting it on the lowest mode, he brushed it against her soaking wet opening before pushing it inside her cunt. Regina breathed out loudly in pleasure and Robin positioned himself behind her again, thrusting inside her ass and stilling. 

When Regina caught her breath, Robin began fucking her ass again, this time deeper and faster. 

“Yes, daddy! So good, so full!” Regina cried out when he set the vibrator on the higher mode and began fucking her with the same intensity, letting pleasure steadily build up in her body, feeling vibrator move against his cock. “Fuck me, daddy!” 

Robin fucked Regina’s asshole faster and faster as the vibrator massaged her walls, making her lower body tense with pleasure. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Regina?” He asked, filling her asshole repeatedly. “You’re gonna come with my cock deep up your ass?” 

When Regina’s moans of pleasure turned into whines of begging for release, Robin reached around her body and found her clit. He rubbed the hardened nub slightly and that was all it took to make Regina come. 

She buried her face in the pillow as she rolled her hips, riding out her orgasm, her walls clenching around the vibrator and her asshole clenching around his cock as Robin continued relentlessly fucking her tight hole until he jerked and spilled his come inside her, filling her ass. 

Regina stayed up while he came inside her but as soon as he finished, Robin grabbed hold of her hips, keeping her up as he slowly pulled his cock out of her ass. Robin then gently pulled the vibrator out of Regina’s slightly clentching cunt and watched as it dripped with her wetness as her asshole dripped with his come. 

When she recovered, Regina lifted her head from the bed. 

“Have I deserved my gift, daddy?” 

“You certainly have.” Robin reached for his jeans and pulled something out of the pocket. 

Regina’s eyes widened when she saw a small butt plug and she felt her clit slightly throbbing in anticipation. 

“Will you take a plug for daddy, Regina?” He asked, reaching for the lube and carefully coating the plug with it, as if already knowing what her answer would be. 

Regina moaned into the pillow, lifting her ass up higher for him. 

“Yes, daddy, give it to me.” Robin spread her ass cheeks, revealing her asshole that was still leaking his come. “Fill my ass.” 

Carefully, Robin positioned the tip of the plug at the entrance of Regina’s tight hole and began slowly pushing in. Regina cried out in pleasure when the thickest part of the plug suddenly slipped in and she felt the rest of the plug dissapear inside her asshole as the base of it pressed against her ass cheeks. 

“Thank you, daddy. So full.” Regina moaned as the plug slightly stretched her well fucked asshole. 

“Good girl.” Robin whispered, pressing a kiss on each of her ass cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserts *This is bad. I should not have done this* gif.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin makes Regina wear a butt plug to work.

“I’ll strike you a deal.” Robin said as Regina grabbed his hard cock in her hand. 

She was straddling his head, rubbing her pussy on his face and it had just started getting unbearably good as she finally covered his entire face in her juices, her wet cunt easily sliding back and forth on his lips and chin and Robin just occasionally licked her clit, letting her have her pleasure. Lifting herself up from his face to let him speak, Regina bent forward and brushed her lips slightly against the tip of Robin’s cock. 

His legs shivered and Regina smirked to herself, “I’m listening.” 

Robin slowly trailed his hands up her thighs, squeezing her ass cheeks as Regina slowly licked up his erection from base to tip. 

“Whichever one of us who can make the other come first, gets to do something-“ He trailed off, both his thumbs gently spreading Regina’s wet cunt. “ _Different_ to the other.” He finished, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as Regina took the tip of his cock in her mouth. 

Knowing Robin already had something in mind and would be relentless about winning if she agreed, Regina hesitated for a moment, listening to his ragged breathing as she circled her tongue around his cock. After all, no matter if she won or lost, the outcome would just be some intense orgasms for them both, so Regina took his cock in her hand and stroked it slowly, nodding. “Okay, let’s do it.” She agreed and stilled, waiting for Robin to go first. 

Without a warning, his hands wrapped around her thighs and he pulled her wet cunt against his face, quickly burying his tongue inside her. Grinding her hips to get more friction to her clit, Regina bent forward again and guided Robin’s cock inside her mouth again, this time not stopping until all his length was buried inside her mouth and throat. Slowly, she moved her head up and down his cock as Robin twisted his tongue inside her cunt and Regina felt like she was about to black out in pleasure. 

Robin’s hands helped her grind her cunt against his face and Regina felt herself nearing that intoxacating high faster than she had hoped and certainly faster than she would be able to make him come. Regina started moving her head up and down faster on Robin’s cock, making him grunt in pleasure everytime his cock thrusted down her throat and she thought that she felt a slight taste of his precome, telling her he was closer than she first thought. But then Robin sucked her clit into his mouth and her body shuddered in a sudden orgasm, making her moan with his cock still in her mouth as pleasure surged through her and Robin held her dripping cunt against his face, licking it clean of her juices. When the world stopped spinning, Regina took Robin’s entire length inside her mouth, the tip easily slipping down her throat and cupped his balls, bobbing her head up and down a little. Robin let out a startled gasp and his hips lifted off the bed as he came. Regina pulled back slightly, catching his seed in her mouth and swallowing but letting some drip down her chin as she knew how much he liked that view. 

Unstradding him, she sat beside him, watching him heaving deeply in intense pleasure. His face was soaked in her juices and when he caught his breath, Robin licked his lips and his chin as far as he could reach and smirked at Regina, his cock twitching when he saw his own come still on her lips. 

“You lost.” He smirked, gathering the remaining of her wetness from his face on his finger and sucking it clean. 

Regina furrowed her brows. “Only by seconds.” 

“Fair is fair.” Robin smirked at her again and pulled her in for a kiss and Regina tasted herself on his tongue. 

~

Robin woke her up earlier the next day and reminded her of their agreement. 

After letting herself get carried away by the excitement of not knowing what he was going to do, Regina suddenly realized she was laying naked on her belly with her ass up on Robin’s lap as he massaged her ass cheeks. Regina quickly glanced at the clock on her bedside table to make sure she wasn’t late for work. Robin gently spread her ass cheeks apart and Regina gasped when he brushed the tip of his finger against her puckered asshole. She heard him open the lube and he poured some straight onto her tight hole. 

“Fuck, Robin!” Regina moaned, her asshole twitching as the cold substance sent shivers all over her body, instantly making her wet. 

Robin slowly but persistently massaged the tight ring of muscles until Regina relaxed and his well lubed finger easily slipped inside. Biting the sheets, Regina lifted her ass up slightly higher but Robin pressed her back down to the bed and pulled his finger out of her ass. Regina moaned and tried to grind her front against Robin’s pajama pants in order to relieve the throbbing in her clit. 

“Please, Robin.” Regina moaned. “Please fuck my ass.” 

She heard Robin chuckle above her. “I’m afraid I’m not in the mood for that now.” 

Regina groaned and suddenly regretted not having won the day before. If she had, she would have dragged him deep into the forest for a change and fucked him until he’d lost count of how many times he’d come. She’d never been good with teasing. Not the way he was, anyways. 

“But if you want that pretty asshole of yours filled, there might be another option.” 

As he reached for the drawer of his bedside table, Regina stopped him. 

“Robin, I’ll be at work the whole day.” 

He just shook off her hand and grabbed the small butt plug from the drawer. 

“So? You’ve spent more time with it inside of you than the whole working day.” 

“But if someone-“ Regina gasped as Robin brushed two lubed fingers against her tight hole. “will notice.” She finished, exhaling slowly. She saw Robin carefully coating the plug with lube, taking care not to miss any spots and she knew that she’d lost. She’d have to sit at work the whole day with the plug twisting inside her ass with every move, thinking of Robin’s cock inside her. 

“Well in that case, I do believe you’ll have to come up with something. Use your words.” Robin postioned the tip of the plug against Regina’s tight asshole and slowly started pushing it in, making Regina moan as the plug stretched her asshole. Robin slowed down as the plug reached its thickest part and carefully pressed the rest inside, leaving Regina gasping for breath. “All ready.” He gently slapped her ass and helped her off the bed. Regina slowly crossed the room to get her clothes, smiling as she knew Robin’s eyes were fixed on the plug inside her ass. 

“You know I’m free during lunch break, right?” She whispered as she kissed him goodbye before leaving. 

“Then maybe I’ll drop by.” He teased her, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Regina just nodded, knowing he would not be able to resist. 

~

Sitting with a plug inside was torture. Not only did it send waves of dim pleasure through her body everytime she moved, it was also making her grind her thighs together in order to relieve the throbbing in her pussy and the wetness that was still there from the morning. Regina found herself checking the clock every five minutes waiting for lunch. 

And, of course, Robin was there only a few minutes after it started. 

“Would you lock the door, dear?” She said instead of hello the moment he stepped inside the room. 

“Why? Does milady have something interesting in mind?” He teased her but obliged and Regina heard the lock click. 

Slowly, she crossed the room and positioned her hands on his chest when she reached him. 

“Are you in the mood yet?” She whispered in his ear, licking the earlobe with the tip of her tongue. Robin buried his face in her neck, covering her skin with kisses and pulling her closer by her ass cheeks, making the plug slightly twist up her ass. A new wave of wetness pooled in Regina’s core. 

“I see milady is eager.” Robin unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs, together with her panties. He then backed her against the table and turned her around, pressing her front against the tabletop, leaving her ass and the plug exposed to him. “But I like your ass filled the way it is.” Robin grabbed the base of the plug and gently tugged it out a little only to let it sink back in, making Regina moan loudly in dissapointment. 

Robin then pushed one of his legs between hers, spreading her pussy open for him and chuckled. “But I didn’t say I would leave with nothing, now, did I?” In a heartbeat, his fingers dipped between her legs and he coated his fingers in her wetness, spreading it all over her dripping cunt. 

“Fuck me, Robin.” Regina moaned, her painfully hard nipples pressing against the fabric of her bra. Pressing one side of her face against her desk, she saw Robin unzip his jeans and free his erection, coating it with her wetness before aligning it against her cunt. 

Regina was so wet, that he easily slipped all his length deep inside her and as soon as he did, she began rocking her hips, encouraging him to fuck her. Robin set up a rhythm, fucking Regina slow and deep against the desk. 

“Do you like being fucked in your office, Regina?” Robin asked, steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts. 

“It’s not like-“ She gasped as he suddenly filled her, fast and deep. “It’s not like I haven’t fucked myself with my fingers twice as hard just thinking about you.” She managed as Robin continued pounding her cunt. “Right here, on this chair.” 

Regina felt Robin’s hips lose the rhythm at her words; she knew how he loved it when she told him about the ways she pleasured herself. One of his hands curled tightly into her hair and he leaned forward, pressing his body against hers. 

“You need it harder, do you?” Robin gave her a few hard, fast thrusts, making Regina rock back and forth. 

“Yes, just like that!” Robin’s thrusts were making the plug in her asshole move a little and Regina bit her arm in order not to scream when Robin grabbed the base of the plug and began pumping it in her ass in sync with his hard thrusts. “Fuck me hard, Robin, make me come!” 

Regina’s ass stretched and clentched around the plug and she cried out quietly when Robin rubbed her clit with his other hand, pushing her roughly over the edge, her mouth open in a noiseless scream. Her walls started clentching as hard as her asshole and Robin stilled as he buried his cock deep inside her, filling her with his come. When their pleasure faded, he pulled out of her and zipped his jeans while Regina pulled on her panties and her skirt. 

“I’ll see you at home for dinner.” He said, kissing her one more time before he left. 

~

“So how was work?” Robin asked when they finished dinner. 

“Good.” Regina answered casually. “But it would’ve been better if I could have had your cock up my ass during lunch break.” 

“You can have it now.” Robin said as he dragged her towards their bedroom. 

“What if _I’m_ not in the mood now?” She said, even though her ass throbbing around the plug told her otherwise. Robin chuckled at her attempt at teasing. 

“Let me see that for myself.” 

They quickly stripped each other of their clothes and fell on the bed, Regina pulling Robin on top of her. His lips soon wandered downwards to her neck and Regina directed his head to her nipples, arching her back towards him when Robin finally took one into his mouth, sucking, then switching to the other. 

Rolling them over so that Regina was straddling him, Robin squeezed her ass cheeks, massaging them and making the plug move inside Regina’s ass. Positioning her palms on his chest, Regina arched her back in pleasure and began rubbing her wet pussy up and down Robin’s hard cock. 

“Turn around.” He whispered when their eyes met. 

Stopping her movements, Regina quickly turned around and hugged Robin’s knees for purchase. Bending forward, she presented her ass for him with the plug still inside it, her wet cunt hovering slightly above his cock. Grabbing the base of the plug, Robin twisted it to the sides inside Regina’s ass, making her moan. 

“Please, Robin, I want your cock in my ass.” Robin twisted the plug again and then pulled it gently towards himself. Regina bit her lip in anticipation and when Robin tugged at the plug a little harder, it slipped out of her ass, making Regina cry out at the emptiness. Setting the plug aside, Robin took time to look at her gaping hole. 

“Your ass looks empty, Regina.” He said, finding Regina’s clit with one hand and taking his cock in the other, slowly, teasingly circling Regina’s gaping asshole. Regina was shivering in anticipation. “Do you want me to fill it with my cock?” 

“Yes!” Regina moaned when she felt the tip of Robin’s cock prodding at her hole. “Please give it to me, I’ve been waiting the whole day.” 

Without another word, Robin slid his cock all the way up Regina’s asshole, groaning when it clenched around his erection. 

“So good, Robin.” Regina began rocking back and forth on Robin’s cock as he began slowy circling her clit. Wanting to have his cock buried deep inside her asshole, Regina moved slowly, savoring every time she took him to the hilt. After a while, however, she lifted herself up a little, allowing Robin’s hips some movement. “Fuck me hard, Robin.” She said and Robin thrust his hips up, filling her ass again. “Yes, just like that!” Regina moaned when Robin started pounding his hips up in a fast pace, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. 

With Robin’s cock repeatedly filling her asshole and his fingers rubbing her clit, it took only a few more seconds for Regina to come. Crying out, she pressed his fingers harder on her clit with her own hand and brought her ass down hard, pinning Robin to the bed once again and filling her ass completely with his cock in the process, making him come with a silent grunt. As pleasure coursed through her body, Regina felt Robin’s come filling her ass and it sent another wave of pleasure through her. 

When they relaxed, Robin pulled his cock out of Regina’s ass and she laid down next to him and put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You’re not still upset that I won, are you?” He asked and Regina could feel his smirk in his voice, even if she didn’t see it. 

“Can’t say that I am.” She answered, smiling and snuggling closer to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: D/P!

“You’re sure you want it?” Robin asked before throwing the back of his head against the headboard of the bed as Regina continued slowly rocking up and down on his cock, her tight walls squeezing him. 

Regina moaned a low yes and lifted her own hands to massage her breasts as Robin’s hands were positioned on her hips, keeping her steady. One of his hands then trailed between her legs and he rubbed her clit with his index and middle fingers, making Regina cry out in pleasure and pinch her hard nipples as Robin watched his cock repeatedly and inch by inch dissapearing inside Regina’s tight, wet cunt. 

They took it slow so neither of them would get too worked up for what Regina was trying to convince Robin to do next but when Robin lifted his fingers thoroughly coated with her juices to her mouth for her to suck, he felt her walls slightly spasming around his cock. Smirking, he withdrew his fingers from her lips and pulled Regina against his chest with his other hand as she continued moving on his cock. 

“And how are you going to take _two_ cocks-“ Robin quickly trailed the thumb of the hand with wet fingers down the middle of Regina’s back until he reached her spread ass cheeks and felt her begin rubbing her clit against his lower abdomen in anticipation as her cunt squeezed him even tighter, her breathing quick and uneven. “if you can’t even handle-“ slowly and steadily, he inserted his wet middle finger inside Regina’s ass easily and heard a moan that was muffled by the pillow he was leaning against. “ _this_.” Robin pumped his finger in and out of Regina’s asshole a few times and groaned as her asshole clentched tightly and her walls spasmed around his cock, her whole body trembling in pleasure above him. 

When Regina relaxed, he gently pulled his finger out of her ass and cleaned it with the tissue while his cock still remained hard inside her cunt. When Regina lifted herself a little to look Robin in the eyes, he was smirking at her again. 

“I _can_ handle it.” She said with as even a tone as she could manage considering that her clit still pleasurably tingled after the orgasm. 

“Hm?” Robin lifted his eyebrows up at her, probably feeling her walls still spasming slightly around his cock as she kept still with him inside her. 

“Please, Robin. I want to feel two cocks inside me and this is the only way considering you’re the only man I ever want to be with.” 

Robin positioned his hands on Regina’s hips again and pulled her down slowly until all his length was buried in her cunt. 

“So this other me?” He asked, looking at her. “I would be able to control him?” 

“Yes.” Regina nodded. “With your mind. And you would be able to feel everything he feels, so for you it will be like fucking me in the ass and pussy at the same time.” Regina squeezed Robin’s cock with her walls at the thought, making him groan. 

“Alright.” He said, gently stroking his palms up and down her hips. “But promise me you will tell me at once if anything is too much.” 

“I promise.” She said, looking him in the eyes, then climbed off of Robin’s cock in order to focus. 

She left his cock dripping with her wetness and Robin stroked himself, groaning, as he watched Regina close her eyes and wave her hand. In a moment, Robin saw a copy of himself sitting between him and Regina on the bed, naked just like them and stroking his cock. Robin groaned as he stroked his cock, the feeling twice as intense, just like Regina had said. 

Regina was sitting on the bed, her eyes shooting between the two versions of Robin and she smirked at Robin as she crawled to his copy and straddled him, lowering her dripping cunt on his cock at once and Robin grunted in pleasure as he felt his cock being evneloped by tight, wet walls, even though it was just his hand when he looked down. They were definitely going to use this spell again, Robin thought as his and Regina’s eyes locked while she fucked his copy, just as slowly as she had fucked him, waiting for her other hole to be filled. 

“Well, are you going to join in?” Regina asked as she lowered her hand down to rub her clit. 

“I don’t know.” He teased her, swallowing a groan at the sight of Regina fucking him while he watched while feeling every flutter of her cunt on his cock. “I’m pretty good right where I am.” 

Regina groaned impatiently. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be even better with your cock in my ass.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Robin said, getting up and picking up the lube. He coated his already slick erection with it thorougly and knelt behind Regina. Slowly, he brought his cock to her tight asshole and pressed against it, without actually pushing inside, teasing her but also making sure she was ready. 

Regina lost patience. 

“Robin, just fuck my ass already.” She said, pushing her ass back a little and Robin didn’t pull back, letting the tip slip inside. He then slowly pushed all his cock inside Regina’s asshole and stilled, letting her adjust. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, even as the feeling around his cock was driving him to fuck her ass mercilessly. 

“Yes, so full.” Regina moaned, rocking slightly with two hard cocks inside her. “Fuck!” She cried out when the two cocks began slowly fucking her simultaneously, stuffing her full and stretching her and then leaving her empty with her asshole gaping and cunt clentching. She felt Robin’s hands on her hips as she began rocking faster. “Fuck me harder, Robin.” She moaned and he obliged instantly, thrusting inside her ass and pussy just as hard as she liked. 

The pleasure was so overwhelming that Regina thought she might black out as two cocks thrusted hard and deep inside both her holes. She felt her knees weaken at the thought of having her cunt and asshole stuffed with come at the same time. 

“Harder, Robin.” She managed as she felt her orgasm nearing. She knew she would be sore for a week as two cocks began fucking her cunt and asshole even harder, making her scream. 

“Fill me with your come, Robin.” Regina gasped as Robin’s fingers found her clit and rubbed it. Pushing her roughly over the edge as her mind went blank, her pussy and asshole spasming violently as two cocks emptied inside her at the same time, filling her both holes with warm seed. 

“Fuck!” Regina shouted as spurts after spurts of come filled her and when both cocks pulled out of her at once, Regina gasped at the emptiness and the last of her energy left her along with her magic and she felt Robin holding her against his chest as his copy was gone. 

Regina felt come dripping down her thighs as Robin gently laid her down on her back and then laid next to her on his side, facing her. 

“We’re doing this again as soon as I can feel my legs.” Regina said when she could breathe normally, making Robin chuckle. 

“Someone enjoys being fucked good and proper way too much.” He answered, kissing her forehead. 

“That’s because someone else enjoys fucking me good and proper way too much.” Regina replied pulling Robin in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'll post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wild ride (literally) from the very first to the very last sentence. Enjoy! ;)

Regina slowly opened her eyes. 

She didn't remember ever fucking in so many positions in one night as the events of last night quickly flashed before her eyes. 

First Robin fucked her hard into the matress with her legs wrapped around his shoulders as he drove deep into her cunt. After she had come, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, slowly sinking down on his hard cock, letting him watch as she took all his length inside of her, then began riding him wildly, his hands on her hips guiding her as she fucked herself hard and fast on his cock, her breasts jiggling up and down and slapping against each other. She had him pressed hard against the bed so he couldn't move at all. When Robin’s face contorted in pleasure, she brought her own fingers to her clit, knowing Robin wouldn't be rough enough right now, and squeezed it, shrieking as the sensation overwhelmed her, and pushing them both over the edge when her cunt clenched and he came deep inside her. She then collapsed on top of him and he spilled one last streak of come between them, slicking their bodies. 

They laid in a mess of limbs and sweat and come while they recovered, then came at each other with new hunger. Robin plunged three fingers at once deep into her dripping cunt and began pumping them as Regina squeezed his hardening cock in her palm and furiously stroked him to full hardness. Their gazes were locked as they fucked each other hard with their hands until Robin threw Regina down on the bed on her belly. Pressing her head against the pillow by her neck, he lifted her ass up and drove deep into her cunt, fucking her hard and fast as Regina urged him on and on until they both grunted in pain as Robin’s balls slapped her inner thighs loudly. Regina thought she would pass out in pleasure as he filled her cunt with his seed once again and this time he collapsed on top of her. They recovered for a good hour afterwards. When they finally got out of the shower and laid down on their sides, Robin hugging Regina from behind, she began rubbing her ass against his cock, getting him hard again and he entered her in that exact position. Robin fucked her slow and so deep, that Regina came in a few minutes, moaning as he pulled out and came between her legs, his breath uneven and pleasurably warm on her neck. 

That was how Regina woke up – with Robin’s hands wrapped around her tightly, his chest pressing against her back and she reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers as they were both naked under the sheets. Her cunt was sore and her inner thighs were slightly burning, so Regina decided to take a shower. Disentangling her body from Robin’s, she got out of bed and got into the shower. 

Closing her eyes under the warm water stream only served to remind her of Robin’s touch the night before, how he was kneeling before her, right in this very spot where she now stood, gently squeezing and massaging her ass cheeks with his hands, licking her slick pussy in slow, teasing strokes that left her legs weak and she had to reach for his shoulders for purchase. The memory sent a sharp tingle of arousal to her clit. 

But Robin was still asleep, and even if he wasn’t, she was still full of his come and sore, even if she didn’t feel it now that the water was gently rolling down her skin, soothing it. 

Regina got out of the shower, rubbing her hair and skin dry and put on a simple bathrobe. She then made her way to the kitchen, but just as she was about to pour herself a glass of water, she heard Robin’s footsteps behind her. 

“Morning.” He greeted her as she turned to face him but before she completely turned around, he reached her and pressed his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her just like he had when they were asleep. Regina felt Robin bury his face in her still damp hair, inhaling her scent, and when his lips wandered down, nipping at her neck gently, Regina arched her head back against his shoulder and positioned her palms flat against the counter. 

Robin’s lips traveled down towards her shoulder and he pulled her bathrobe to the side in order to reach more of her skin. Regina just enjoyed the simple pleasure of his lips against her skin until she felt his hardening cock press against her ass cheeks. 

His kisses switched to her shoulder blade and with every moan that escaped her mouth she felt his erection press against her harder and harder. Regina sighed as she felt the aching need in her cunt, but knew she was too sore and couldn’t take another round just yet. 

“Robin, just let me blow you.” She tried to turn in his arms to face him but Robin kept her pressed between his body and the counter. 

“Why?” He whispered, beginning to rub his hard cock against her ass slowly. 

“Because my pussy is still sore from last night and-“

Robin began rubbing himself against her ass harder, cutting her off, eliciting a low moan from her throat. 

“Who said anything about your pussy?” He grunted into her ear. 

Regina lifted her head from his shoulder and turned it to the side to look him in the eyes. 

“We don’t have any lube.” She said in a weak voice, already imagining him fucking her ass in the kitchen. 

“Problem easily fixed.” Robin smirked at her and reached for the cupboard just above their heads, his eyes quickly gliding through the various bottles of food ingredients and stopped on the aerosol can of strawberry whipped cream. Robin took it and showed it to Regina who stared at him with wide eyes, pupils blown with lust. 

Having Robin’s cock up her ass always made her feel dirty and she came harder than usual, also, more often than not, ridiculously fast. But by suggesting that they have anal sex in the kitchen using whipped cream as a lube, he took things to an entirely different level and Regina took the can out of his hands, smirking up at him. 

“Does this mean I can have a treat first?” She asked as Robin gently tugged at the belt of her bathrobe, undoing it and slowly lifting his hands to push the garment off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked. 

“Oh, by all means.” He responded, brushing his thumbs against her nipples and Regina shivered, fumbling with the top of the can. “No one should be denied this kind of pleasure.” 

Considering what she was about to do, Regina wasn’t sure if he meant her or himself by that, but she didn’t ask as she slowly sank to her knees in front of him, her bathrobe pressing softly against her knees instead of the cold floor tiles. Her eyes didn’t leave his for a second and Regina placed the can of cream next to herself as she slowly tugged Robin’s boxers down his legs, freeing his hard cock. She then wrapped one hand around his length, cupping his balls with the other, and Robin grunted in pleasure, his eyes fixed on hers. 

Regina slowly withdrew her hands from him and grabbed the bottle, lifted it up and squeezed a line of cream on his erection all the way its length to the tip. Robin looked at her with lust-darkened eyes as Regina squeezed some more cream on his pre-come leaking tip. Putting the bottle down, she stuck out her tongue and began slowly circling the tip of Robin’s cock, moaning as she tasted both the sweet cream and Robin’s pre-come. She then wrapped her palm around his cock and began stroking him slowly, spreading the cream all over his erection, then took his cock in her mouth and began sucking as she cupped his balls with her hand, covering them in cream as well. Robin’s hands curled into her dark hair, gently pulling it out of her face. Meeting his eyes again, Regina pulled back from his cock, stuck out her tongue again, and trailed her tongue up from base to tip along its underside. Her name escaped Robin’s lips as Regina took his cock in her mouth again, her tongue swirling around him, licking all the cream that was left. 

“You’re delicious, dear.” She said, looking up at Robin, his face contorted in pleasure. “I must have some more.” 

She squeezed a great amount of cream into her palm and wrapped it around his cock, beginning to pump up and down instantly, smearing all his cock with thick cream. Regina then took the tip into her mouth again, sucking on it as she continued moving her hand up and down. Robin’s low grunts encouraged her and she increased her pace until she felt he was close to coming. Robin then grabbed the sides of her face and gently tugged her head away from his cock. 

Regina looked up at him with cream spread all over her chin. 

“I believe it’s my turn for a treat.” He said, lifting her up with one hand and grabbing the bottle from the floor with the other. Robin then turned Regina in his arms so she was facing the counter again and put his palm on her back, gently pressing her front down to the counter top. 

Regina moaned as her nipples pressed against the cold surface and Robin grabbed her hips, lifting her ass up, pressing his leg between hers to make her spread her thighs a bit. 

Regina laid one side of her face on the counter and saw Robin kneel behind her, his face directly against her ass. His hands gently pulled her ass cheeks apart, revealing her tight asshole to Robin’s sight and she shivered when he blew air against her hole, making it twitch. 

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, Robin pressed the tip of his tongue against her tight hole and Regina moaned his name, her hands grabbing onto the other side of the counter for purchase. After he wet the opening of Regina’s asshole, Robin pulled back and grabbed the bottle of whipped cream. Holding her ass cheeks spread with one hand, he positioned the head of the bottle against Regina’s asshole and squeezed some cream inside. 

“Yes! Robin!” Regina moaned when he dipped his tongue in her ass, sucking all the cream from it and then circling his tongue around her tight ring of muscles, gathering the remaining cream. Robin then left her twitching asshole and squeezed some cream on Regina’s ass cheeks, licking it from her skin and swallowling, his teeth nipping at her ass repeatedly. 

Afterwards, Robin positioned the tip of the bottle against Regina’s asshole and easily slipped it inside along with his finger, squeezing the cream, filling Regina’s asshole with it, making her cry out loudly at the feeling of her tight asshole being stuffed full of whipped cream. Robin then dipped his tongue deep inside Regina’s asshole, sucking as much of the sweet cream as he could reach. Regina’s moans encouraged him as he felt her muscles losen up slightly around his tongue. 

Robin pulled back, squeezing some cream on Regina’s ass cheeks and rubbing it all over her skin. 

“How would you like my cock up that pretty little asshole of yours?” He asked, trailing the tip of his thumb along her cream stuffed hole. 

“You know I love it.” She moaned, pushing backwards a little, trying to get his finger to slip inside but Robin pulled it away. 

“ _Ask_ for it.” He told her, squeezing even more cream on her ass cheeks and inside her asshole. 

“Please, Robin, give it to me.” Regina tried to reach down between her legs to rub her clit. 

“Give you what?” He asked and Regina saw he was pumping his cock in his hand, already covered with a thick layer of cream, ready to enter her ass. 

“Your cock, Robin.” He knew she loved being made to ask for his cock and his come. “Fill my asshole with your cock.” Regina felt how soaking wet her own words had made her when she finally reached her clit, exhaling in relief as she gently rubbed it. Robin didn’t stop her. 

“But we’re in the _kitchen_ , Regina.” The tip of Robin’s hard cock brushed against her inner thighs, teasing her. 

“I’m well aware, dear.” How else would she explain her juices dripping down her legs other than from the dirtiness of the whole situation? She also still felt her asshole slick and stuffed with cream. “Now fill my ass with your come like you filled my pussy last night.” 

Words were all that was needed. Robin spread her ass cheeks and positioned the tip of his cock against her asshole. The tip slipped inside with ease and Robin steadily pushed all his length up Regina’s ass, making her thrust her hips back towards him and moan his name. 

Robin grunted at the easiness with which his cock slipped inside; it was better than any lube they’d tried. Her cream stuffed hole slightly twitched around his cock and Robin began a slow rhythm, pulling out of her tight asshole up to the tip and then filling it up to the hilt of his cock. 

“Fuck my ass, Robin.” Regina encouraged him, making him increase the speed of his thrusts. “Let me feel your come deep inside my asshole.” Her words made him lose the last bit of control and Robin began fucking her asshole so fast, the cream splashed everywhere when their bodies collided. The loud, slick noise every time he filled up her ass along with Regina’s moans quickly had Robin on the edge of his orgasm and biting his lip hard in order to keep himself from coming. 

Regina had stopped rubbing her clit when he started fucking her as she wanted to fully enjoy having a cock up her ass. But now that she felt he was ready to come, she slipped one hand between her legs again and rubbed a few fast circles on her clit, making herself come as Robin’s cock pumped in and out of her asshole. 

Regina closed her eyes shut in pleasure as her asshole clentched, making Robin’s hips jerk once and he pushed his cock up to the hilt inside her asshole and came, filling her tight hole with his warm seed. 

“Yes, Robin!” Regina moaned as spurts of warm come filled her asshole in addition to the whipped cream. “Stuff my ass with your come.” Robin’s hips jerked suddenly at her words and he stilled with his cock deep up her ass after he had come, reveling in the feeling of Regina’s asshole squeezing his cock tightly. 

After Regina relaxed, Robin easily slipped his cock out of her ass and held her ass cheeks apart to better see her gaping hole. Regina moaned with one side of her face still pressed against the counter as she watched Robin’s eyes follow the trail of the mixture of his come and the whipped cream as it trickled out of her gaping asshole. 

“Fuck, I love it when you take my come in your ass.” Robin said as he stroked her ass cheeks and kissed her lower back. 

“Then _maybe_ you should give it to me more often.” Regina said, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes in pleasure as Robin’s kisses trailed up her back to her neck. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” He asked against the skin of her cheek. 

“What?” She asked, humming in pleasure as Robin gently sucked on her earlobe. 

He pressed his front against her back and she felt his hardening cock. “Making me hard.” He said, slowly rubbing his erection between her ass cheeks, still slick with cream. “ _Again_.”

Regina chuckled. “No, that was _not_ my intention.” She moaned as she felt Robin squeeze some more cream between her ass cheeks and on his cock. God, did she need it up her ass again. “But you’re not complaining, are you?” She asked as he stroked his cock to full hardness, coating it in cream in the process. 

“Can’t say that I am.” He answered and slid his hard cock up her ass again. 


End file.
